


Bloody Fate : The Paths Made

by Equiu



Series: WitchA [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death (I think...), More Characters Will Be Introduced~, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equiu/pseuds/Equiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three paths leading to their descendants futures.  </p>
<p>-first video-game based story-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue of the Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, doing some editing for reasons. I be updating frequently -maybe.
> 
> If you have any comments or questions, I'll be glad to answer either here or my tumblr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Path

Before the world was created, the creator was given a choice: to create the world with Paradiso surrounding the exterior, and hidden in the interior was the Inferno, with the surface of the earth as puga Or, to create the world where all worlds were to exist as one. The creator decided to best make four separate worlds, each one connected with each other. 

Billions of years after the world was created, a sage and his followers made their way through treacherous grounds of the Imperial Kingdom, spreading legends, stories, and spiritual beliefs of the worlds future. The Condescence heard of the sage, and took immediate action. She capture the sage and his followers and questioned them, each giving an answer the sage would've given. After being locked up for what seemed like eternity, a dark mass consumed the lands, swallowing every dark-filled heart in their path. Along with this, a strong light took over the lands as well, blinding every being that dared to look up into those heavens. The Queen questioned the group about the current situation. They said nothing. The queen, angered by their obligations against the throne, had thrown the sage and his followers in the dungeon, only until one of them talked. The Lumen Sage prayed every morning and every evening, hoping a miracle would bless them greatly. 

3 years had passed, and soon, the miracle was blessed to the outcast family. 

A child. Born from the sage and his companion, an Umbran Witch that was banned from her clan. Light and Dark had conceived a child. A law decreed that these two clans were to never mix to create unwanted blood. It happened once and it was to happen again. They kept their child a secret for years. 

One evening, the castle walls were abnormally quiet. No guards roamed the dungeons. The sage was worried. The witch proclaimed that there was probably some commotion going on in the villages, but it was much worse. The two clans of light and dark - The Lumen Sages and the Umbran Witches - had arrived at the castle. The queen was of course furious, sending the Head Guard to fetch the group. When they made it to the throne room, the Disciple growled maliciously at the Umbran witches, holding her baby close to her. The Eldest ignored her, face turned to the queen, speaking of consequences to be given for the two for going against the law once again. The last time this had happened, they had torn the couple apart completely, leaving the child to the Umbran clan.

The Luman Sage suggested leaving the child to their clan, promising a great bringing of peace other than the utter destruction that was the left eye. The Condescence shook her head at the suggestion, tapping her chin and looking to the group that was forcibly kneeled before her. The Sage was - in her eyes - an eyesore just waiting to be rid of. Forget the child, let's be rid the group that ordered change amongst the kingdoms. 

The Queen smiled. The sage shook on fear, his fate was unknowing. Will he be banished of his crimes of justice? Hanged? Killed before his followers and the kingdoms that wanted him dead? 

The queen hopped off her throne, with the sage thought was excitement. She skipped over and stood before the Sage. She lifted her foot under his chin and tilted his head foreword, the queen wanting him to look up at her majesty. 

"Why don't we send this little fucker to Inferno?" 

The question cause an immediate uproar. The Luman sages suggesting other punishments for the already banished Sage. 

The Condescence quickly grew annoyed. She moved her foot from under his chin, and kicked the sage right in his cheek, sending his head flying into the concrete. The Disciple growled at the queen and pounced, but her attack was cut short when a whip cracked around her outstretched claws, tying around her wrists and whipping her to the ground. The Condescence lifted her gaze to the witch behind the elder, a tall dark-skinned woman with a red suit that went seemingly with her body type. 

The Condesnece pressed her foot into the sages cheek and smiled her thanks. The others said nothing, the Disciple wrangled in her own mess on the floor with the whip around her wrists. 

 

The Sufferer was sent into the gates of inferno. He died. Cries of screaming could be heard from where he was hung before the crowd. 

His body was being dragged against the rugged terrain. 

In the deepest parts of the Inferno forests, a demon was waiting, swinging his club back-and-forth. The palace guard tossed the body to the demon. The juggalo slipped an arm around the corpse's waist, lifting the body over his shoulder. The guard and the juggalo looked to each and nodded, turning to their own paths.

Demons road and growled as the juggalo guard carried the corpse over his shoulder, taking the sage into the center of the dark, fiery pits of hell. The Sufferers soul was still alive, still inside the body, praying forgiveness even though he was everyone's savior. 

The big man himself, The Majora, looked to the juggalo carrying the corpse. He smile a toothy smile, canines showing out his mouth and over his lips. He grabbed the guard by his shoulder and grabbed the body by it's neck. He lifted it to his eye level and watched as red tears spilled from the corpse body. Majora took the body and walked off the throne room. 

The throne room was a practical fire pit of hell, stalagmites hanging from the ceiling and flames engulfing the outer area of the throne. In the middle a large fire pit blew fire into the already heated area, a strange centipede-like monster climbing out and snapping its front-claws at passerby. The Majora carried the body to the pit and settled it before the boring fire. He summoned the women of witch craft. Three women and a child arrived quickly into the throne room. The women were different time versions of themselves, the oldest holding a cane in her hand, and the youngest tightly hugging the rag doll in her hands. 

They conversed with the head about transforming the body into an infernal demon, human with the darkest powers. Once he made a pact with a human, he'd be able to release all his spiritual - turned - dark energy. The girl knelt before the body and poked it in the head, and scratching the beard that grew around his chin. The elder nodded in agreement if the man becoming the Strongest demon considering that he was from the clan of the Lumen sages. With a nod of Majora's head, it was decided. They were to bring the body back to life and then create the infernal demon. 

 

The reincarnation took no longer then five minutes, the Signless opening his eyes and looking around the dark space. He had already been tossed into the pit, dark power encircling around him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as a demon entered inside him, churning in his stomach and closing around his heart. The pupils in his eyes faded, leaving them bright cherry red. He soon became an infernal demon, claws sharpened, body glowing a dark red around his body. 

Years had passed. The Sufferer had become a full fledged monster. But, his mentality of a human still intact. He preached to other beings like himself, who understood as much as his followers did. He roamed the depths of Hell in his tarnished cloak with his hood pulled over his head. But the preacher-turned-hell-raiser was also a malicious fighter. His scythe in hand, he'd slash off any opponents head. He was acclaimed Death, by Majora.

The Infernal Demon had other plans. Leaving the depths in purgatorio, the man stalked the land of Europe till he arrived in the country where his people had abandoned him. 

Vigrid.

Upon arriving, the town soon filled with despair and fear. Disappearances acurred through the town. And it had everything to do with the nobles that stood before the ornate townspeople. The town grew scared of these sudden murders that occurred in the forest the circled the small town. Some would tell tall-tales of a man who lost his faith in his people and soon went around killing the rich and giving to the poor. The Sufferer was famous in this small town. But that was not his goal - at least, not yet.


	2. The Summoners Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New Path Created

The Great War began 3 years after the death of The Signless. Disease took on the entire country as the troops arrived, towns and cities falling one-by-one. The surviving villagers and royals fled the country in search for a new one. 

The Summoner lead this mighty band of killers and military-men across the country, destroying everything in their path. On-ward to the castle in Vigrid. The Summoner set fire to the village leading up to the castle. The white winged dragon that stood with him in battle set fire to everything that was left standing, the helpless scurrying for cover. 

The Land of Fire. Set ablaze by the man who charged on the battlefield, head tall and fierce amongst the other warriors. The Condesence saw potential in his ability, sending her messengers out to deliver an "important message" to the commander.

The Land of Fire was thought to be the queens fault, for she had threatened the commander. Because of this threat, there the Summoner stands before the queen, who's legs were crossed and was leaning on her right wrist, smiling wide at her guest.

She stood and welcomed him, clapping him in his shoulder. The Summoner stared at her with a glare so fierce, the queen flinched when he snatched his shoulder away, pointing his jousting stick at her. The Condesence lifted her hands and replied by only stating that she wanted to talk. 

Summoner stared at her, slowly lowering his weapon and watching her with each step she took as she tugged on his arm, leading him to the nearby corridor. 

She spoke of her prisoners that were captured those 3 years ago, light flashing her eyes in utter excitement. The two made their way through the castle grounds.

The Summoner noticed the change in scenery, pink wires strung across the brick walls. The corridor slowly faded from it's ugly brown to pink, blue and red static traveling across the fat wires. The Condesnce spoke about one of her prisoners being a huge pest and having to dispose of her as soon as possible, walking into a room filled with pink wires strung across the floor, ceiling, and covering the darkened windows, allowing no light to enter the room. She continued talking as she took her hand from his arm. Summoner watched as she flipped on some switches and typed, the lights turning on. 

A blood-curdling scream escaped the mouth of a man that was strung into the wires, eyes crackling and electricity moving quickly through the fat wires. The Summoner gasped at the sight, watching the mans head hang low as his wave finished. The Condescence stepped before him, tilting his foreword and letting out nonsense as she explained the proposition the two made. Apparently, the Pii begged release of the two women who had joined him and the Signless on his journey, in exchange for his power. Condy tilted her head and laughed. Of course she had to agree because 1), having the power to destroy anyone that stood on her path to righteous-ness, and 2), seeing the purified torture of the used and abused handsome man before her. 

The Summoner glared at the queen. This was horrifying for everyone. He destroyed the towns and cities he moved through because it was the Condy's order. The letter was a trick. He was trapped. 

The queen smiled and lifted her hand, snapping her fingers. 

A large thumping noise sounded behind the commander, Feet thumping against the ground. The arrival of the Grand HighBlood was loud and blood-curdling. The Summoner stared at the large figure that stood before him. Crazy, hurricane-like hair pointing in all directions. Purple clad and a club in his hand, which was suspiciously covered in red blood, smiled wide at him. Summoner took his weapon and lifted it toward the monster, charging at him in full speed. 

GHB reached out his hand and snatched up the jousting stick, crushing it under his strength. Summoner, in attacking position, threw a up a flame of fires that didn't seem to work on the latter. The beast reached out and grabbed the Summoner by his head, lacing his other arm around the squirming figures waist. 

Condy waved them away, clasping her hands on Pii's cheeks and whispering sweet nothings to him. GHB nodded, turning on his heel and walking out the chamber and Condy to her romance business. 

Summoner squirmed under GHB's arms as he was carried to a weird part of the castle, different colored paint splattered on the walls. The figure holding growled, opening his chamber doors and tossing the Summoner inside. GHB shut the door behind him and dropped his dripping red club next to it, turning to the Summoner with a wide smile. He crawled toward the man and slowly traced his fingers on the letters armor, grasping it by the neck and tearing it off with his bare hands. He grabbed the chin of the commander and held him completely still, pressing his lips hard against his neck. 

The Summoner swung his fist at GHB's head, trying his hardest to escape his clutches, and the wet, long tongue lapping and sucking at his neck. The Summoner whimpered and squirmed under him, as the subjuggulater lifted his leg and slid his large fingers down his thigh.

"Let me mothefucking do this, then I'll let the motherfucker go"

Summoner let out a yelp as his pants were torn off, torn and shattered next to him. GHB pulled down the front of his pants and took out his hard girth, pointing it to the stretched hole, pushing inside slowly. 

 

Body found dehydrated, lost, hungry, and just plain dying. Summoner lost his will to live. To save his own country, he only brought it down to shambles. Rain sprinkled on his corpse. Summoner watched with The Sufferer as he slowly decomposed into the dirt, life completely drained.

The Sufferer turned from the body and began walking back to Vigrid. 

Summoner watched his body. 

The Infernal demons creating a path for themselves now, and far into the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna finish this earlier. 
> 
> Nice job me.


	3. Dualscars Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here. Have it.

Waves clashed and water sprayed into the air, a mist of salt filling the sky. Dualscar didn't mind. He enjoyed the salty air and the sound of seagulls as they flew right above the ocean, patiently waiting for the perfect timing to strike the fish below the surface. 

Dualscars ship stripped straight through the water, heading north to his destination, where he'd fine his target. 

The Condesence had sent him a message - a mission - to destroy the mightiest pirate in all the seven-seas, Spinneret Mindfang Serkret. Stealing and hoarding the treasures of thousands of royal and courts and killing off many in advances. Dualscars found that this mission was meant for him, because, he too, wanted revenge for that precious key that was stolen from him so many years ago. This was his chance to retrieve what was lost to him so many years ago. 

Fog wafted the air and the wind grew stronger, taking the sails with it to the destination. The crew busy handling the bustling winds and cleaning the deck posthaste, Dualscar sat in the captain courtiers of the ship, measuring out their arrival to the site of battle. Most crew members would know not to disturb him while he was at work, but one new member would always bathe in reporting either a duty finished or some utter bullshit like that. But today was strange. One arrived that morning reporting that they had arrived at the battlefield. 

This was unexpected in many way to Dualscar, but he excepted no less his crew and called everyone in and report to battle stations. Quickly making their way around the ship, men gathered weapons, readied the canons. The crew was at the ready. 

Dualscar appeared from his cabin, laser gun at the ready and looking around the surprisingly calm waters. He tapped his gun on his shoulder and faced the ocean, fog forming amongst the grey waters. The silence was almost as eerie as the empty, calm waters. The crewman watched the ocean cautiously. 

After a minute, when Dualscar lowered his ray gun slightly, a canon blasted by his ear, barley missing him by inch. He called his crew to watch the oceans as a large ship made way, canon wizzing by the ships front and making huge holes near the prison ward. Dualscar smiled. Mindfang had just wanted the bait. Right according to plan. 

Dualscar grabbed one his men by the shoulder and ordered him to go down to the cells and get out the prisoner. The man left scampering as he dodged oncoming bullet and canon fire. 

He saw her, the great pirate of the seas, Mindfang, atop the helm with a wicked smile that rip any mans heart out. Even his. She pointed his sword at him and her women went to work, tossing grappling hooks at other ship, swinging while waving their weapons and fighting Dualscars crew with all their might, while the captain watched on with a glower as he held his prisoner, The Beautiful Dolorsa, in his clutches. She hung her head and kept her eyes on the floor as gunfire and the clash and clang of swords filled his ears. This was what they did with her, used her as the "Maiden who needed saving."

The words rang through ears, the same comforting, but terrifying voice that had told her this six years ago. The Signless soon appeared in her thoughts, hung from his position before the gathering crowd, head hung as low as hers, blood dripping from his face and chest. She felt tears prickling the back of her eyes, the memory of her only son dying at the hands of an Anarchy Angel. She needed to be stopped before anyone else dies.

Dualscar ignored the crying tears allowed to leave, shaking violently. Mindfang jumped behind them and swung her sword at his. He dodge and swung his ray gun foreword, pointing it at Mindfang, pulling at the trigger. A blue ray of light shot out and hit the pirate in her eye. 

Mindfang smiled wickedly, standing up straight and swinging her sword at his gun. Dual deflected the attack with his gun and ran to the stairwell. Mindfang on the chase, he lead her out the plank. He walked out with the Dolorsa on his shoulder. Mindfang stopped and stared at the both them, horrified. 

Dualscar explained his mission with no stutter, pointing his ray gun at his target and smiling. He was willing to kill himself and the women Mindfang loved, for the sake of his queen. 

Mindfang eyes widened, she allowed a small smile to spread across her face and soon keened, slumped foreword in a laughing fit. After taking a breath and wiping a tear from her eye(the general pirate banter), she lifted her sword and told him that she was ordered to the same, but to the "Precious Dualscar."

Dual stared at the pirate. He couldn't believe his ears. He didn't like what he was hearing. He lowered his eyes to the Dolorsa, who turned away from his hard gaze. After a thought, he shifted the woman in his arms and tossed her to Mindfang. Mindfang caught her, then questioned Dual about what he was about to-.

He jumped off the plank into the shark infested waters.

 

The sharks didn't attack. They allowed Dual's body to float and suffocate on his way down the dark water. Pressure pressing and crushing him, Dualscar lost all spence in living and was soon a floating corpse amongst the oceans. 

He saw his body land on the white sand with a soft thud, sand puffing from under him and taking his body into the earth. Dualscar then swam to the surface toward calm waters, his ship, and Mindfangs, gone.

Two men stood atop the waters, both in red and orange cloaks. The red cloak reached out his hand. Dual took it and nodded his head the orange, who returned the gesture, and walked away. The red cloak followed suite. Dual had nowhere else to go.

Now an Infernal Demon, he followed the men.

 

 

Now Reader, which path will you choose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanky

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos greatly appreciated :3
> 
> Tumblr: http://maidofinfernalrage.tumblr.com 
> 
> Bloop


End file.
